I hate everyone except for you
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: After years of torment Gipsy has finally found Mikasa and her love Eren. What does the titans have in store for them this time? Find out here plus has a lot of gore and swearing so if very protected or a yuppie than don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I want to encounter again is humans, the last encounter was hell. All they did was laugh at you and hurt you was that all we were made for? Is to make each others lives hell? This might sound crazy but I hate everybody except for you.

* * *

Gipsy was her name. Nobody new her real name and she wouldn't say, all they knew is that she looked different. If you looked into her eyes long enough you'd see they'd change color from brown to brown with a black ring to just black. She was indeed a reject she wasn't prissy, or extremely mean, or extremely evil, or bad, she was just different. her only friend was Mikasa and she had moved away years ago with her brother Eren. And I haven't seen them since, though I didn't really know Eren that well, yet I still missed him. He was always so smiley and made me laugh a lot. I remember when I used to laugh a lot at everything all the way up into middle school. Mikasa had moved away at the end of 8th grade now here it is 2 years after and I'm still alone.

"You're different." It was popular. I tensed up at the sudden voice, who distracted me from my thoughts. So I just ignored her.

"Hey she's talking to you!" Another popular screamed in my face I wiped my face off from where she had spit on it.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to study not that you would understand. STU-DY. Jeez do I have to spell it out for you dumb broads?" I picked up my stuff and began to walk away. A popular slapped the crap out of my back and I stopped. "Did you just slap me?"

"Yea what are you going to do about it?" I smiled evilly.

"Do you really wanna know?" They scoffed.

"Haha you think this is our first fight?"

"Yea you'd think that people as big as you wouldn't be able to move fast. I wouldn't under estimate me though I am small." I smirked. They growled, sounds like I irritated them. One lunged and me and I swiftly dodged her attack hiding my eyes in my bangs and smiling evilly.

"WHA-WHHHAAAAAT?!" She screamed. "NOBODY COULD HAVE DODGED THAT!" She looked at her friends then at me and stood there in complete silence.

"Wanna see me stop, drop, and roll?" I asked. They scoffed.

"You only do that in fires. DUH! Everybody knows that." One said.

"I have to admit you're dumber than you look." They looked taken aback. "Allow me to demonstrate." I dropped my stuff on the ground. The stop. I looked at one of the populars through my bangs and punched her. The Drop. She screamed and started rolling on the ground holding her now bloody nose. The Roll. I started laughing. "That Hon, Was the stop, drop, and roll!" I picked up my crap and got out of there. "BYE NOW!" I smiled to my self and walked away.

After school I started to walk home feeling as if I was being watched. I huffed and walked a bit faster until I bumped into a kid, I fell back and landed on my behind. I hid my eyes in my bangs waiting for the laugher, but it never came. I looked up at a boy with Teal eyes and brown hair.

"S-Sorry!" He exclaimed. He started picking up my stuff that I had dropped from the collision.

"I-It's fine." I said and I quickly look away from him picking up my stuff. Then a blonde haired boy comes out from nowhere.

"Hey Eren-Oh who is this?" He asked. Eren? I looked at him.

"E-Eren?" He looked at me then his eyes widened.

"G-Gipsy?! It's really you?!" I jumped crushing him in a hug.

"Eren." I started crying in his shoulder. People started looking at us weird and the populars started to get jealous and sashayed away. "Where's Mikasa?" Eren pouted.

"She's at the house you wanna stay for dinner?"

"YAY! MIKASA'S COOKING!" I exclaimed. Eren put on a big goofy grin.

"Eren I asked you a question!" Link exclaimed. I looked at him with such hatred he paled.

"What the hell do you want." I spat making sure he heard the venom in my voice. Eren was still holding me and looked at Link and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey he's cool." I just looked at him then at the blonde.

"Okay." I mumbled. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I guess well I'm Link." He held his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it then at him and shook it.

"I'm Gipsy nice to meet you."

"I Know titan boy here wouldn't stop talking about you."

"H-Hey!" Eren said. I gave a grunt and he looked at me in shock. "What's wrong?"

"It's just ever since you guys left my life went to hell." Eren looked down

"Well can you tell me later these populars are really bugging me." I nodded and we started walking.

I walked silently in between the two boys who wouldn't stop staring at me. Then Eren finally cleared his throat.

"S-So Where do you live now?"

"In a tent." They both looked at me.

"So you're telling me that your parents are so poor that they cant afford a house?" Link asked. I hid my eyes in my bangs how dare he talk about my parents like that?!

"NO! THEY'RE DEAD! AND I LOST THEM BECAUSE OF THOSE DAMNED TITANS!" Tears streamed down and off of my face onto the ground. Eren punched Link in his arm.

"What the actual Hell Link! Apologize!" Eren said furrowing his brows. Links eyes widened and he started frantically apologizing.

"I'MSOSORRYGIPSYIDIDN'TKNOWITWON'TNEVERHAPPENAGAINIPROMISEPLEASESTOPCRYING!" I looked up at him my brown hues clouded with tears.

"You apologized to me."

"Well yeah that's what people do when they are sorry for hurting another." Link said.

"I knew that! It's just people mean to hurt me." I said wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"We don't want to hurt you ever." Eren said sympathetically. I just looked down 'stupid peoples talking about my parents.'

"I hate you Link." I laughed dryly.

"I know you do." He laughed. Eren put his arm around me and side hugged me.

"Mikasa doesn't know that you're still here so we're going to surprise her."

"It's her birthday ain't it?" Eren looked at me and he started to freak out.

"OHMYGODIFORGOTABOUTHERBIRTHDAY!" I looked at him.

"Hey chill bro, you didn't in my terms." I said.

"She's going to be so disappointed with me!" he put his head in his hands

"No she's not." I said. He looked at me sideways.

"What do you mean."

"You said she doesn't know I'm here right?" Eren nodded. "Then I am the present! Plus you didn't have to buy anything!" Eren's mood instantly brightened, he grabbed my hand and started running towards the house. I didn't have to struggle to keep up actually I could've ran faster but I didn't know where the entrance was he stopped and looked at me. I instantly started to blush because he was so close to my face.

"Okay when we get in here stay behind me then I'll pull you out and tell her happy birthday!" He said putting a bow in my hair. "Now stay quiet!" He opened the door and Link followed him into the house.

"Hey Eren,Link. You're late."

"By five minutes!" Link whined. Eren rolled his eyes then started beaming his head off.

"What are you smiling about?" Mikasa asked.

"It's your birthday is it not?"

"Eren we have no extra money-"

"Trust me it wasn't hard to find."

"Is it a flower?" She asked Eren shook his head

"Guess again." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I dunno. Berries?" Eren shook his head again Smiling ear to ear.

"Nope!" Mikasa sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Eren pulled out Gipsy and she froze. "Now who's the best brother in history!"

"G-Gipsy?"

"Hi Mikasa Happy Birthday!" I say sheepishly. She just stares at Eren and mouths a 'I owe you one.' Eren just smiles triumphantly.

* * *

Hey guys this is my first Aot crossover and I hope you like it! And I'm going to try and stick with the plot of titans and the walls so please please PLEASE let me know if there is any new updates about the walls and titans besides them moving at night. so just leave a review and tell me how I did! See you next chapter my lovelies! I will update ASAP! So hang in there author-chan over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing I want to encounter again is humans, the last encounter was hell. All they did was laugh at you and hurt you was that all we were made for? Is to make each others lives hell? This might sound crazy but I hate everybody except for you.

* * *

 ** _Normal P.O.V._**

Mikasa Just stood there looking at Gipsy astonished and bewildered.

"It's-Really you." Mikasa said.

"Y-Yea..." Gipsy looked down. She didn't know what to say It's been so long since she's been with her best friend. Mikasa clenched her fist and jaw.

"What did they do to you." Mikasa growled. She said it more like a demand than a question. Gipsy looked up at Mikasa and hiccupped as tears streamed down her face. Mikasa ran to Gipsy and hugged her shaking form. Eren stood there his heart aching, He just wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to _**be**_ with her. He couldn't stand to see her like this it made his blood boil. He wanted to brutally murder who ever did this to her.

"T-TITANS." She sobbed. Mikasa squeezed her tighter stroking her shortened hair. Eren heart broke as she cried in agony wailing her lungs out because of these creatures. He knew she'd been bullied for years even when he lived here she was bullied. He remembered when she'd come to him crying and he'd comfort her. After a while she had stopped crying and ignored it 'what did they do to her?' he wondered. He walked over to Gipsy and Mikasa, Mikasa looked at him with a deadly glint in her eyes Eren didn't bother to back away from her this was the girl of his dreams, he had a right to comfort her! He walked over and grabbed Gipsy's waist and gently pulled her away from Mikasa.

Mikasa was getting more pissed by the second. It was her birthday present they were glaring daggers at each other while link sat there dumbfounded at the sudden glare match over this girl. Eren backed away and ran to his room with Gipsy in his arms. Mikasa would've ran after him but she didn't want to break anything. She glared at Link

"What are you looking at." She snarled Link looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Damn right you are." She hissed walking out of the room and to hers and slammed the door.

 ** _Meanwhile In Erens Room~_**

Eren quickly shut the door and locked it he set Gipsy on the ground and scrambled to get a spare mattress. Gipsy stood there knees together arm in sleeves and shoulders hiding her neck. Eren then stopped and looked at her.

"Come sit." She hesitantly walked over glaring at the bed as if it was some kind of trap. She sat down with caution then looked at Eren, who sat down next to her. "Now, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Gipsy shook her head.

"No I'll talk to you," She sucked in a deep breath. "When you left my life instantly went to hell."

 ** _Flashback_**

Gipsy Hugged Mikasa goodbye and Then looked at Eren sadly.

"I'll be back one day Gipsy. So don't lose hope okay? Stay strong for me!" She nodded and tackled him in a hug.

"Okay Eren." She said inhaling his sent one last time. He broke the hug as his parents called for him.

"Eren we have to go now." Mikasa said. Eren whined at Gipsy.

"I guess I'll see you around Gips." She looked down at her hands her long hair covering her eyes.

"Yea, I guess." She whispered. She looked up and beamed at them waving them off. The next morning she went to school it started. She couldn't get even a single step out without tripping over somebodies foot. Then she'd stopped eating at school and only ate at dinner, Gipsy had tried to manage this and keep smiling her family would help with that. She'd smile even if someone tripped or smacked her Erens voice would ring in her head telling her to stay strong.

One day Gipsy was walking home from school happy that she was finally 14 years old her parents agreed to help her dye her hair red, That is if she would agree to cut it. She had accepted it and was walking down the path to her house it was on the outskirts of the wall though they didn't need to live in the wall cuz the titans were gone. Gipsy took in the beauty of it all the cherry blossoms, the flowers, the smell of freshly mowed grass it just gave her a sense of peace. She smiled to herself _'I'll stay strong. For Eren. Whatever this world has in store for me I'm ready!'_ I giggled and ran the rest of the way home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the door wide open and the inside dark. She slowly crept around the corner examining the dark room. She walked into the house thinking one of the kids at school had trashed her house she pouted and crossed her arms. "Okay if this is some type of joke the Gig is up!" Gipsy called. After hearing no answer she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her hair dye and brush. She sighed heavily and walked around the corner into her living room and stopped.

There in front of her was a titan with her moms decapitated body munching on it like a pretzel, her eyes slowly looked around and saw three more bodies scattered. and she knew right then that her family was gone.

"RAAAHHH! YOU BASTARD! YOU ATE MY FAMILY!" She screamed. she grabbed the biggest sharpest thing she could get her hands on and sliced the nape over, and over, and over even after it was dead. Then ran out of there as fast as she could.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"And After that I got a job and bought a tent. Then cut and dyed my hair." She said looking up at him with little to no expression. Oh how Eren missed getting lost in those eyes, those big wide brown beautiful eyes though they didn't show much emotion yet he still loved them. Eren shuddered and reached to grab her and bring her close to him. Her eyes narrowed and she punched him jumping halfway across the room looking at him as if he had tried to kill her. He felt his nose and looked at the red liquid coming out of it then looked up at her with wide green eyes.

"G-Gipsy." Her eyes were hazed over with anger, hurt, regret, and power. Eren knew fair and well that she could have easily killed him with the force behind that punch he knew she was holding back. "Gipsy." he said again, trying to gain her attention in her crazed state. "Wh-Whatever I did to hurt you-I-I'm sorry." Gipsy's eyes flicked over to him and then to his nose her eyes widened a bit. And she sighed.

"You left me here, all alone for 2 and a half years of hell for what?" She asked finally coming out of her crazed state. Eren's eyes widened almost near dilated

"I-we thought it would be a good idea if we moved behind the wall for protection just in case the titans came back." Gipsy's anger got the best of her.

"WELL ONE HAS BEEN SIGHTED AND THAT WAS THE TITAN THAT KILLED MY FAMILY! IT'S BEEN YEARS OF PEACE EREN! WHY WOULD THEY JUST START AGAIN?! YOU LEFT ME HERE BY MYSELF FOR PROTECTION?! YOU HAVE MIKASA AND ME FOR THAT WHY MOVE BEHIND THAT DAMNED WALL?!" The words struck Eren and broke his heart. It was very foolish of him to leave his best friend *coughcoughlovercoughcough* behind for some wall protection, he just felt horrible for everything.

"I don't know." Eren whispered. "I'm sorry." Gipsy just looked at him and sighed.

"Come 'ere." She said. he put his head down as she walked to him putting his head in her chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Eren it's just you've been gone for so long and I missed you. Promise me you'll never do that again." Eren took his head out of her chest and looked up at her with his face red.

"I-I promise." He said sadly. He put his head back IN her chest and she shifted uncomfortably and started blushing madly.

"Thank you." She whispered. She then began to play with his chocolate colored hair.

 _ **Meanwhile in Mikasas room.**_

'Why does he have to be so stubborn?!' She slammed her door and hit the wall making a hole in it. 'doesn't he know I missed her too?!' She put her back to the wall and sighed. 'What am I going to do with you two?' She huffed and got up and stopped when something wet hit her hand she felt her face and it was a tear. she wiped the tears off her face and opened the door and walked down stairs into the kitchen and began preparing their meals.

Soon after that Eren came down with Gipsy and set her near Mikasa.

"Go get cleaned up I'll have clothes for you when you get out." Gipsy looked at her.

"O-Okay. Thank you." She said and dashed to the bathroom closed the door and locked it. Eren looked at Mikasa and sighed.

"She's not the Gipsy we knew back then." Eren stated. Mikasa just continued to chop carrots and such.

"I know." Was all she said until she turned on Eren. "You have to get her back. You have to get the old Gipsy back the Gipsy we knew in middle school. Please Eren give me one more birthday present and try to bring her back!" Mikasa said desperately.

"I will stop at nothing to bring her back." He said determined. Mikasa hugged him and sighed a thank you. Eren nodded as Mikasa ran to get Gipsy clothes. 'Don't worry Mikasa I won't stop until she's back.'

"Ummm whats going on? you guys totally left me in the dark." (You see what I did there? XD) Eren turned to him determination written on his face.

"We're on a mission to bring back Gipsy!" Link just sat there.

"Okay. I don't know why we have to bring her back when she's just In the other room." Eren face palmed.

"You just ruined the moment."

"I'm totally not sorry!" Link exclaimed

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Eren pounced on Link and started strangling him just then Mikasa walked in.

"EREN! Stop strangling Link!"

"DON'T EAT MEEE!" Link screeched.

* * *

Don't kill me reader-chan but the next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
